ES Teasing
by lilianlinton09
Summary: I'm not good at summary...it is an Egoshipping as well as contestshipping with side by side advance shipping...contains few Dark Themes/Abuse. Don't read if don't like abuse...


**TEASING**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters. I only own this story (**

 **B.Q. I hope you guys enjoy this. It is an Egoshipping as well as Contestshipping fic with minor Advanceshipping ….I don't really know where it's going to go from here…**

 **'...' Thinking**

 **"..." Talking**

 **Italic - flashback**

 **MAY POV**

"cry baby"

"Troublesome"

"Dunce"

"Moron"

I heard so many students say about me when I was walking through corridor. I had an urge to go back and retort them less well, but i didn't have much dare for start a strong argument with them, which i can't seem to make….in the beginning or I can say just few days ago, on the very first day of my high school I was very excited, very happy for the new begning. The two familier faces appeared to me as soon as I entered the school which is not less than my enemy and the worst thing one of them is my neighbor. I don't know why he and his friend who also used to be my friend before, teases me for without any reason. I don't even talk to them anyway

...it seems like been awhile when we used to play together...well play was less and tease was more for me…they both got on together with and used to tease me…..but it was when, when we were kids but you know what I've grown up and they still are act as a baby. They do still bother me that they used to do before. But there is one difference, things that they used to do with me was forgatable and forgivable by crying a little, but now a little cry do not works not be able to soothes inside wounds.

If I would have known before. I didn't get ever in this school. But now i'm forced to be in this because my dad Norman paid a lot of money for me to got study in this highly expensive poke high school.

So I'm here all fucked up with my life in merely few days and all credit goes to two of them for making me like this all non-confident, effortless. There are only two persons i hate the most more than anything in this world jerk heartless Drew Hayden and his cold-hearted playboy friend Gary oak professor 's oak one and only grandson ….. I'd pretty much shocked when I saw two of them, on the very first day 'they are actually handsome, good looking' that's why most of the girls drooling over their handsomeness, there is no doubt that they are utterly gorgeous. They've actually grown up but only physically not mentally and me well *sigh* i'm nothing compared to both of them.

As soon as i spotted them inside the school on my first day i didn't know what to do next met them 'stupid may asking for lion if he is hungry or not' so I decided to escape, and when i was escaping them, All of a sudden i slipped on the floor. I know that the devil would be smirking behind me now….drew was the first one who stood in front of me, as soon as he followed by gary …I remember every single talk held in between them.

 _"hey tiny neighbor….gary remember I told you that she is joining us" drew said coldly pointing his forefinger towards me like I am such a thing not a human….._

 _"yeah how can I forget I'm not dumb like …." Gary said with a wide smirk on his face than his expression changes and he gave me piercing glare "….her" he finished spitting poison in his voice…after that they gathered every student present in the hall making a circle around us and me still on the floor….and they both started insulting me…_

 _"look everyone today I want to introduce you all to someone, our laughing stock one and only May Maple...she's so perfect, talented and smart" as he spoke his sarcasms at me…"and now I would like you to show you all a sample" then he gestured drew to act…..Drew then offered his hand to me so that I could stand. I took his hand and I was about to stand that then he loosened his grip and left my hand._

 _And the second time I fell downwards. And all bursted out in laughing._

 _"Had you all seen ….. she thought that drew is helping her but infact drew didn't even allow her to clean his shoes, and she thought of helping, while i gave hint too..we all know that something wrong is going to happen. But she's so stupid, she didn't find out. As much as i thought, you even more stupid dumbass than I thought may" his words coming out with an acid in his voice and it burning me from inside…drew was laughing hysterically…his sharp laugh hurting me like hell….soon their fan girls started laughing too….no one was coming to defend me …tears rolled down my cheeks as I was only seeing laughing faces around me…among them the one boy seems to be feeling angry I wondered why this all scene not made him to laugh I know might be he want more insult of me to make himself satisfy….._

 _"such a cry baby " drew said acidly and left with his fan girls so as Gary…._

 _'Oh for the god sake can someone tell me what I'd done to be treated like this…..'I shouted in my head….._

From that day everyone treated like me as a trash…well a new girl arrived here... she just join today. I hope if she would not become their fan girl .

So asusual I ignored my insult and reached into locker room ..I sighed and inserted my locker key into the hole, as soon as I appeared to unlocking it. The key got stuck inside.

"Stupid key, stupid locker, stupid day, stupid me uhhh...fuck" I muttered while trying to pull out the key. "Damn!" I firmly grasped the key by fingers and tried to pull that shit out suddenly I loosed my balance and fell downwards, I heard few laughs behind me "not again" I barely whispered. I saw all my books was resting pathetically on floor.

I got up smoothen the wrinkles of my skirt and picked the books up and when I bent down to pick the last one I heard familier voice.

"Hello June" I turned to see arrogant grass hand standing few inches away from me. I said nothing and my silence made him angry.

"I said hello you little idiot" he barked causing everyone to look at us .

"H-hello Drew" I stuttered.

He smirked and than he stared taking a step towards me filling the few inches gap now he was so close to me. I hesitated alittle staring him with wide eyes, his gaze became intense never leaving mine...I quickly shifted my eyes and looked down at his shoes. He raised his hand up towards my face, I closed my eyes not sure what would come next. He then picked few strands of my hairs off of my face...my breathing became harsh at the time his finger touched my skin. He leaned I could feel his hot breath on my ear his lips barely touching my ear...my heartbeating wildly...

"You are such a moron" he whispered and bursted out in laughter.I shot opened my eyes completely embarrassed by the situation.'what the hell was I thinking' and then his words took me off guard.

"You haven't realized when I changed your keys" he spoke in between his laugh...I dumbfounded. 'What did he just say?'

"Oh my, may may may" he laughed and than he awkwardly changed his expression into dead serious. He came forward to me again in a very slow pace...I took a step back on his every step till the dead end came..I was terrifying...his sudden mood swings always make me wonder...he again raised his hand 'he will definitely gonna punch me now' but instead of closing my eyes I followed his movement ...I felt much relax when his hand had rested upon the key of my locker...I surprised he just took off the key in a very swift pull...I looked up in his eyes with my wide eyes...he only smirked. All of a sudden my cheeks heated up...

And then he snatched one of my book abruptly from my hand causing all to fell down..I startled by his action...I couldn't able to stop myself from bursting out...

"What the hell drew?" Suddenly I regretted on my own outburst...

He didn't wasted a single minute and grabbed my upper arm and throwed roughly on the floor...

" didn't you know how to talk with me ...where have your all respect gone...you little slutt.." He barked at me I felt tears rolling down my cheeks...as usual no one was coming to defend me almost everyone ignoring my humiliation...I wanted to ask him why Is he doing this to me?, why he hated me? What have I done? Why me? Why? ...so many questions wandering in my mind...if I'll ask him he'll gonna humiliate me again...i'd never felt this much helpless before...its so burning me deep...I'll never ever forgive him for doing these things to me ...

I wiped my tears off...he than again grabbed my arm roughly and made me to stand up my legs were trembling...he than grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the locker wall the rough wall was hurting my back like hell...suddenly the bell rang and all students went back to their classes leaving both of us alone...I wanted to shout to scream and made anyone to come back save me from this heartless monster..."please drew" I slowly said...with pleading tear filled eyes...'show some mercy'

"Are you scare of me?" He smirked...he tightened his grip...my heart was pounding loudly in my chest ...I tried to catch my breaths...I shifted my eyes to his shoulders...he then placed his one of hand on my side thigh...I froze...he shifted my skirt a little up ...'no no you can't stay like this may do something'

And all of a sudden I jerked his hand off of my thigh...and the next thing I remember without thinking on consequences I slapped hard on his cheek...

"This is too much drew" I yelled shakingly...he gave me deathly glare...and suddenly slapped me hard I was about to fell but his other hand grabbed me and without wasting anytime he slapped me again with back of his hand...then he pinned me roughly forcing my back in the locker wall ...he lower his face to my ear...

"If this was too much than wait until you'll get your real punishment" he dangerously threatened me...my eyes widely opened and I froze.

"Leave her" someone said in threatening tone...drew turned his face towards the person...he furrowed. Then my gaze shifted to see a girl with an athletic body looking tomboyish by attire...i saw drew's eyes shifted to her long not so tanned legs ...'pervert'...she had her glasses on...I felt relaxed Drew's hand left my arms I sat down on my spot and he moved towards the girl...He looked her body top to bottom after giving her his signature smirk he lefts...

She than ran towards me and sat down with me ...and in the next movement she wrapped her long slender arms around my trembling body...I bursted out all my tears she said nothing but only caressing her arms on my back to calm me down...she didn't ask anything from me I'm glad that she came...I looked at her with teary eyes..."thanks ..."I slowly said...

"Its misty, misty waterfllower"...she said...took me in her embrace once again ..."I'm may maple" I whispered...

We had sitted there for a while and than she took me to the nurse ...she asked me and I told her everything ...I barely know her and yet I believe her that she is not like everyone in here...the ended I didn't talk much to her because we don't have any similar classes...

Next day The bell rang and everyone headed towards cafeteria ..I decided to skip the food today and I sat ouside on the school play ground...few minutes passed away and i saw misty was sitting beside me..."hey I didn't notice you" I said apologetically.

"hey what you are thinking ?" misty said ..

"I wondered how you defend me yesterday….it's quiet rare experience for me I've ever got from someone and more surprisingly from a girl who is new here….when I'd come here I was so helpless when they first teased me…" I sighed…"…you are so strong misty….if I'll ever try I would not be able to build guts like you to fight back…..thankyou" I finished…

"I did nothing may don't act like I'd done such a big for you….it just that the best friends do for each other….no matter if people develop hatred for me too I'll never leave your side….and you know what that boy looking at you… I'm observing from yesterday" misty smiled…I laughed a little….

"you're only saying this to lighten up my mood…I didn't know that anyone would ever found me attractive here…..look me my height…my body…..they call me fat, short and ugly… I had no figure"

"Nor do I" misty interrupted a bit as I continue…..

"They treated me as a trash bag I'm nothing at all just a dumb, non-confident bad looking girl…misty" I finished.

"have you ever seen yourself in the mirror , I didn't know why you considered yourself as you are nothing …..you're pretty cute, intelligent , wise and because if you're not… than he is not looking at you like this…." Misty said…

"like this means" I asked dumbly….

"I think you should ask from him about this" she said.

"about what" I furrowed.

"about seeing you and all or directly ask him what is your problem" she laughed….

"what if he gets angry an…." She cut me off ..

"no more talking …give your books to me and go.." she took my books from my hand and forced me towards that boy's direction…..my heart started pounding heavily…

"I don't even know his name.." I reasoned her….

"better to ask him rather me" she gave me small jerk so that I could move forward by myself…..i gave her a weak glare she laughed…

'God help me' I thought…and began to move towards him….

 **MISTY POV**

I giggled after sending may towards that boy they both look good together actually, I saw may sat with him and blushed, might he said something sweet to her I knew that he liked her…I smiled and grabbed her slack of books and as I turned around …he was standing just few steps away from me hands crossed over his chest showing his well muscled body and quite tall might 6feet…I'm only 5"4' I felt so short….this was the first time I see Gary Oak, although I saw him in the Pokémon weekly magazines with professor Oak but today is the first encounter with him…. he is very famous in the school as playboy conceited jerk and arrogant too as may said but for other girls definitely not, may told me about how he and drew doesn't leave any chance to hurt her, to embarrass her. A sudden rush of hatred grew inside me after I saw drew bad behavior with such a cute little girl like may, my eyes started burning in rage …and he was smirking mischievously…I wander why oh yeah he wanted to tease me too…but he has no idea how wrong he is…I'm not that easy girl nor I'll drool for his body….

"Hello miss spectacles, drew told me how you saved that little dumb's ass, impressive" ' what did he just say'…I glared him…..he smirked.

"what.. did I make red head angry?" he said placing arrogant smirk which was never leaving any time soon from his face…

"what you want?" I hissed…giving him death glares…..

He thought by tapping his fingers on his chin "I want many things, but right now I want something only you can give me" he smirked mischievously...

"how about if I'll give you right here now…." I said bluntly.

He furrowed …"why not" he said arrogantly…than he smirked, "lean in and close your eyes" I said with a smile….he obeyed.

I hitted on his left leg causing him to stumble alittle, he shot opened his eyes and glared at me…

"does this satisfy you or you want another one .." I smirked.

He held my wrist and pulled me to his chest he leaned to my face and huskily said "feisty one, I like it but red…" he than smirked checking my body ..."...you need so much strength to resist me" ...

"Leave me Oak" I glared him.

"Try if you can" he smirked...

Author's note: Hope you guys liked it and please review and tell me what you think…


End file.
